Goku versus Superman
by 1-up salesman
Summary: Two rivals in battle, two heroes in battle, Goku, versus Superman! Expect a sequel Rated T, just because they fight alot, no cussing.


All was peaceful. For once, no villains were on the loose, and all heroes could finally relax. Except for two who were rivals, and had been for many years. Finally, they were settling everything. With a battle.

Goku and Superman.

A large field, where there was no buildings or people that could be harmed.

The Man of Steel, and the Super Saiyan, had come here to battle until one quit due to injury.

"If you quit now, I won't hurt you…..much..," Goku said with a smirk.

"No, I will fight for Metropolis. If I win, you'll stay out of my way."

"Deal."

"Now, let us begin."

Goku was the first to attack, flying into Superman and sending him crashing into a large rock.

Superman instantly flew back and grabbed Goku by both of his legs, and swung him into the ground, again and again.

While about to slam into the ground again, Goku reached out and grabbed Superman's legs, throwing him far away. Goku got up and held his arms in front of him in an attempt to defend himself as Superman flew into him. Goku punched Superman in the face before he rammed into him.

Goku was sent flying by a punch from Superman.

"Oof!! Wow, you sure do pack a punch," Goku said.

"Expect many more to come," said Superman with a smirk.

Goku shot a large ki blast, hitting Superman in the chest and knocking him over.

Superman back-flipped getting on his feet again. His eyes glowed red, a red beam shooting from both.

Goku dodged and kicked Superman in the chin, sending him flying upward.

Before Superman got back to the ground, Goku held his arms up and said, "You've seen nothing yet!!" He glowed yellow, and his hair went up turning blond.

Super Saiyan Goku flew up in the air, and hit Superman in the back, slamming him back to the ground.

Superman rolled over dodging a ki blast and hit Goku with heat-vision. Superman then shot freeze breath, freezing Goku and making him fall to the ground. Goku's frozen body began to shake, and the ice began to melt. A few seconds passed, and he was now standing up unfrozen.

Goku held his hands up in the air again, and the same yellow glow and blond hair came as he already looked like, but now there was also electricity crackling around the yellow glow.

Super Saiyan 2 Goku rushed forward and pounded Superman. Superman grunted in pain as he was continuously punched. In an effort to stop the attacks, Superman swung his fist up into Goku's jaw. It didn't cause as much pain as it would have before with normal Goku, but it was successful in stopping the punches.

Superman kicked Goku in the stomach, and swung both of his clenched fists into Goku's face.

Goku punched into Superman's stomach, as Superman punched him in the jaw.

Both grunted while trying not to show their pain.

"Wow, you're strong for someone who grew up on a farm," Goku joked.

"At least I haven't died more than three times," Superman said with a smirk.

Once again, Goku's hands were in the air and the yellow glow came, but bigger. This time, Goku's muscles had bulged more than any of his previous transformations, and his blond hair grew extremely longer and going back all the way down to his legs.

Goku continuously teleported by Superman, punching him every time.

"Agh!!"

"So, ready to give up yet?" said Goku.

"Not a chance."

"Well then, how about I just skip some fighting in this form and just go full power!"

Goku raised his hands into the air, and this time a red glow appeared. The light covered him, and he reappeared in a very different form. His hair was the same as it was when the fight had first begun. No shirt, but instead, red fur, and black pants, and a brown tail.

"Super Saiyan 4," Goku said. "I really, really, think you should give up."

Superman ignored Goku and punched Goku in the chest. There was barely any pain.

Goku smirked and punched Superman twice, in the jaw and in the stomach.

Superman gasped in pain, and in surprise.

"I think we all know who the winner will be now," said Goku.

Goku repeatedly hit Superman.

Superman, later managing to somehow get away, crouched over in pain.

He breathed deeply, and looked up to see Goku flying toward him ready to attack. A determined look came over Superman's face and he got up. Just before Goku could attack, Superman put his all into a blow in the face.

Goku gasped in pain, and was sent flying, farther than any time before.

"How….did..you..do..that….?.." Goku said, while he lay on the ground in pain. His face was bruised and bloody, as was Superman's. Superman ran forward and kicked downward onto Goku's chest. Goku reached up and grabbed Superman's shirt, tearing of the 'S' emblem.

"I'm going to make you wish you really didn't do that!!" Superman yelled, pounding Goku.

Goku didn't move after the last punch. He just breathed deeply while still in pain.

Superman, thinking that he'd won, began to walk away. Just before he began to fly, Goku stood up.

"Ka-"

Superman turned around in shock.

"Me-"

Superman's eyes widened.

"Ha-"

Superman gasped.

"Me-"

Superman began to try to fly away and escape.

"HA!!" Goku screamed.

A gigantic blue beam shot out of Goku's hands, and the beam went towards Superman.

Superman never had a chance to make a sound.

The huge beam hit Superman, taking him out.

"So…. I guess I've won…Heh..." Goku said. Goku bent over Superman's bruised and bleeding body, to hear a quiet, "You win….Goku…but expect a fight between us again."

"I'll look forward to it," said Goku with a smirk.


End file.
